mlpfandomcom-20200223-history
Fall Weather Friends/Gallery
Applejack & Rainbow Dash Compete Applejack tossing a horseshoe S1E13.png Applejack1 S01E13.png Applejack and Rainbow competitive S1E13.png Rainbow Dash and Applejack competing S1E13.png|Rainbow is confident Fallweather2rainbowdash.png Rainbow ready to throw.png Rainbow misses S1E13.png Rainbow Dash determined S1E13.png Applejack2 S01E13.png Applejack3 S01E13.png Rainbow Dash is shunned S1E13.png|I can't believe I lost! Fallweather10.png|Applejack is happy but Rainbow Dash doesn't look amused by her loss.. Applejack4 S01E13.png Rainbow Dash losing S1E13.png|I hate losing! Applejack walks away S1E13.png|You're mighty good athlete, I'm just better Applejack and Rainbow Dash S01E13.png Applejack smacking Rainbow S1E13.png Applejack prove what S01E13.png Rainbow challenges Applejack S1E13.png|I challenge you to an Iron Pony competition! Applejack5 S01E13.png Applejack & Rainbow brohoof S1E13.png|Brohoof! Applejack6 S01E13.png Iron Pony competition Applejack & Rainbow preparing S1E13.png|Setting up the barrel lead course Applejack touched the barrel S01E13.png Applejack oh S01E13.png Spike with timer S1E13.png Rainbow Dash with freckles s01e13.jpg Applejack7 S01E13.png Fallweather20.png|WHO are you talking to?! Them! Rarity, Pinkie & Fluttershy S1E13.png Fallweather21group.png|Everyone is happy in this shot!.. Except Twilight.. What enthusiasm she has. xD Applejack and Twilight S01E13.png FluttershytheScorer.png|rainbowdash 1 applejack 0 Fallweather31.png|Fluttershy! Too bad she was only a background appearence in this episode... Applejack8 S01E13.png Rainbow Dash about to kick S1E13.PNG|Rainbow Dash before Applejack's turn at the bucking contest... Rainbow Dash kicking S1E13.png|If Rainbow Dash did this to an apple tree... Maybe one apple will fall down and that's it... Proud Rainbow Dash S1E13.png|Sure of her victory Rainbow dash gasping S1E13.png|...and the look of amazement on her face after. Rainbow Dash wins the Bronco buck S1E13.png|''Rainbow Dash wins the Bronco buck!'' A gathering crowd.png|The ponies take out their lassos Rainbow Dash with a lasso S1E13.png Spike wearing a Viking helmet S1E13.png|Spike is not impressed. Applejack and Spike S01E13.png Spike tied up S1E13.PNG|Applejack lassos Spike... Applejack wins the lasso event S1E13.png|This is Applejack's game Rainbow tied up S1E13.png Haybale toss.PNG|Rainbow Dash after Applejack's throw of the hay bale Rainbow Dash bouncing balls.png|Bouncing balls Arm wrestle.png|Rainbow just makes it look easy! Fallweather37.png|Hahaha. I beat youuu. Football kicking S1E13.png|Footballs! Iron Pony Competition crowd.png|The crowd soon gathers Pushups.PNG Rainbow wins the pushup event S1E13.png|Rainbow wins for the first time with the aid of her wings Fluttershy1 S01E13.png Fluttershy2 S01E13.png Fluttershy3 S01E13.png|rainbowdash 2 applejack 2 Fluttershy4 S01E13.png Fluttershy5 S01E13.png Fluttershy6 S01E13.png Fluttershy7 S01E13.png Fluttershy8 S01E13.png Fluttershy9 S01E13.png Mud.png|Wings aren't just for flying, after all. Tug of war.PNG|The final event, a good ol' tug of war Nofairhq.png|Well it doesn't say anything about not flying, does it? Rainbow Dash wins.png|Victory! Fallweather38.png Fallweather7applejack.png|Hah! Fallweather48.png|Applejack is happy.. Rainbow Dash wins Iron Pony competition S1E13.png|The Iron Pony! Oh look Derpy Hooves is on the right.. Fallweather17.png Fallweather43.png|Spike on top of Twilight.. How.. New... xD Fallweather42.png|Hmph! Applejack challenges Dash again.png|Applejack challenges Dash to the Running of the Leaves Rainbow Dash vs Applejack S1E13.png|It's on! Oh, it's on Rainbow Dash showing tongue S1E13.png Rainbow and Applejack laughing S1E13.png|A quick moment of laughter It's on! S1E13.png|Now it's on again Running of the Leaves Spike practicing commentating S1E13.png|Spike practicing his commenting... Pinkie in her balloon.png|...only to see Pinkie Pie claimed dibs first A grumpy Spike S1E13.png|Poor Spike Spike gets to be an announcer S1E13.png Spike climbing up S1E13.png Pinkie Pie2 S01E13.png Pinkie Pie3 S01E13.png Pinkie Pie4 S01E13.png Pinkie Pie5 S01E13.png Pinkie Pie6 S01E13.png Pinkie Pie7 S01E13.png Pinkie Pie8 S01E13.png|I got an evil plan goin' on > :) Pinkie Pie9 S01E13.png Pinkie Pie10 S01E13.png Pinkie Pie11 S01E13.png Applejack gets an idea S1E13.png|Applejack has an idea Applejack tying up Rainbow S1E13.png|Nothing like good ol' rope to keep things fair Applejack gets confident.png|Dash isn't one bit happy Twilight Rainbow and Applejack getting ready S1E13.png|Twilight, Dash and Applejack get ready to start the Marathon Twilight not a egghead E13-W13.png Twilight was serious?.png|The look of surprise on Dash's face that Twilight is serious... Rainbow_Applejack_chuckling_S01E13.png Rainbow_laugh_blow_S01E13.png Rainbow Dash laughing S2E13.png Rainbow_flipped_S01E13.png Rainbow_joking_S01E13.png Rainbow_joking2_S01E13.png Applejack_chuckling_S01E13.png Rainbow_Applejack_chuckling2_S01E13.png At the starting line.png|Applejack and Dash get ready to sprint Twilight strolling S01E13.png|Take time and enjoy the scenery Fallweather61.png Fallweather57.png|Grrrrr! She tripped me! Rainbow Dash Two can play S1E13.png Rainbow Dash changing signs S1E13.png|Dash changes the signs Rainbow laughing S1E13.png Rainbow Dash surprised S1E13.png Applejack is lost S1E13.png|Dead end Applejack returns to the race S1E13.png|Applejack returns StrugglingRainbow_S01E13.png FlungRainbow_S01E13.png Rainbow Dash launched S1E13.png CathingUpRainbow_S01E13.png About to fall S1E13.png Rainbow Dash bumps Applejack S1E13.png|A serious fight for victory Applejack bumps back S1E13.png|Applejack bumps back Applejack biting Rainbow's rope S1E13.png|Applejack bites the rope Rainbow's wings are no longer tied S1E13.png|The wings are again in use Rainbow flies away S1E13.png|Rainbow tries to fly to victory Applejack catches Rainbow Dash.png|Gotcha! Applejack and Rainbow Dash fighting S1E13.png|Now it's a brawl Pinkie tells the result S1E13.png|They tied for last place Twilight in 5th S1E13.png Rainbow Dash & Applejack surprised S1E13.png|Twilight... Fifth place... WHAT? Fallweather67.png|Oh look, Twilight got 5th place! Tired ponies S1E13.png Celestia arrives and ending Celestia appears S1E13.png Celestia greeting herself S1E13.png Celestia and Twilight looking on S1E13.png|Celestia and Twilight look on, as Rainbow and Applejack leave Whitetail Woods S1E13.png Applejack and Rainbow Dash racing fair S1E13.png|Friends once more Category:Season 1 episode galleries Category:Fall Weather Friends images